Certain electronic devices employ amplifiers for driving a load. For example, an amplifier can drive the load with a controlled voltage and/or controlled current. Examples of amplifiers include, but are not limited to, operational amplifiers, transimpedance amplifiers, and transconductance amplifiers. Certain amplifiers are implemented in a multi-stage configuration to enhance gain and/or performance thereof.